Zaranga
Zaranga (ザランガ Zaranga) is a spacial mammalian kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zaranga is a very nice, kind, sweet, motherly and bubbly monster but also tends to forget things easily, behaves childishly and is somewhat of a ditz. She also REALLY loves chocolate. She's normally upbeat and pleasant, but can be intimidating if she's angered, even if she doesn't do much fighting. History Debut: Garbage Monster's Log (4) Prior to arriving to Earth, Zaranga was spying on some of the Viledrode forces, particularly about the one known as Inconnu. Once she had heard that he wanted to summon "Manto", she grew alarmed and decided to head to Earth to warn her old friend Gamoni. She briefly appeared towards the end of one of Garbage Monster's space adventures RPs, flying past him and then flying all the way down to Earth. Inconnu's Plan Revealed Zaranga first arrived onto Earth when she was halfway submerged on the ground, due to a landing difficulty. She was then rescued from the hole by Gallibon, whom she jokingly called him "her hero". Zaranga then went up to Gamoni to tell her that Inconnu was planning to unleash Manto on them all and to eliminate the KoZ. Before she could say more, she was interrupted by Inconnu himself, who then threatened them they "knew too much". Inconnu then bragged that Gamoni would be the first KoZ member to die and laughed. Inconnu then summoned Clover on them, afterwards Inconnu left. Zaranga participated in fighting against Clover by firing her fireballs a him and helping out HyperKeizer. Zaranga, Gamoni, Gallibon, LSDKama and HyperKeizer managed to defeat Clover by blasting him and the rock wall behind him with their attacks. A avalanche then took place, causing all of the rocks and boulders from the rocky wall to fall on Clover. Gamoni ordered Zaranga and Gallibon to leave with her to avoid the avalanche. Zaranga nearly tripped in a deep hole, but she was once again helped by Gallibon. She and Gallibon then traveled with Gamoni, heading off to stop Inconnu once and for all. Encounter with Yongary Zaranga was traveling with Gamoni and Gallibon when they were then intercepted by Yongary. She didn't get to fight Yongary much, as both she and Gallibon feel into a pit that Yongary essentially threw them into, so they couldn't get out until Rekker and Yongary's fight was over. Once they did leave, Gamoni went over to help both Zaranga and Gallibon out of the pit, and they began to resume their quest, albeit they were running out of time. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Zaranga came along with Gallibon and Gamoni on making alliance with Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji, which Gamoni pointed out both Zaranga and Gallibon are innocents who would only be guilty by association because of their allegiance with Gamoni. Zaranga also met up with TripGoji, who she knew back in the day. However, the truce between the six was interrupted by a ambush of four new Viledrode monsters. Gallibon and Zaranga both worked together to fight off Derpagon, and succeeded by setting Derpagon on fire, forcing Derpagon to flee. Gallibon and Zaranga then both cheered. Halted Alliance Unfortunately, the Godzillan/Gamorans Alliance's luck ran out as Inconnu's generals managed to catch up on them. Both her and Gallibon were defeated by Gokidon's brute strength and Mechanical Raban when he fired many missiles at and around them and nearly killed the two, but luckily her, Gallibon and Gamoni were safely teleported away by their KoZ allies. Gallibon and Zarana Go To Space Sometime later, Zaranga and Gallibon eventually found out that Gamoni was stuck at Heck. They both then decided to reach out to contact her; which they had no way of doing, unfortunately enough. With that, Gallibon the decided that they should both use his space surfboard, which Zaranga agreed to do so. After finally reaching Heck and meeting up back with Gamoni, Zaranga also had to help Gamoni and Gallibon fight off against a robotic version of U-Killersaurus. After that, Gamoni and Gallibon headed back to Earth; Zaranga had decided to make it back to Earth on own, as Gallibon's surfboard only had enough room for two to travel. Zaranga then flew her way back to Earth... Transquito's Last Stand In a few weeks, Zaranga soon made it back to Earth; meeting back up with Gamoni and Gallibon. There, she also met up with one of Gamoni's comrades; Hardshell and several other Cybertranians. Unfortunately, trouble then struck. Transquito had then appeared! Transquito sent the Seekers to attack Hardshell's forces and then he sent Skeetera to attack Gamoni and Gallibon. As all hell broke loose, Zaranga was confused on what to do. Fortunately, the fight soon came to a close when Skeetera and the Seekers were soon forced to retreat and Transqutio was destroyed; sparing Zaranga, Gallibon and Gamoni. Zaranga then went over to help Gallibon up after he got beaten up by Skeetera. Enslaver's Great Counterattack Later, Zaranga assisted Gamoni in finding out what crash-landed down near their home area, to which they both found Fajrero, a Gamoran. Fajrero mistook Zaranga for a bird, to which Zarana corrected him by saying she was a mammal, not a bird. As Enslaver soon came, Zaranga head for safety, as she was afraid of Enslaver. Unfortunately for her, Enslaver soon found her out and then used her as a shield against one of Gallibon's attacks, before then throwing her at Gallibon, sending both her and Gallibon down to the ground. Chaos in Kamata Zaranga along with Gallibon both appeared at Kamata, relaxing and just chilling. When Gallibon asked Zaranga where Gamoni could have been and he felt like they always had to find her all the time; Zaranga reminded Gallibon that the two of them on their own aren't that strong and that Gamoni would return to them soon, as she would return shortly. Gallibon agreed to that. Zaranga and Gallibon then both looked up at the evening sky, continuing to relax. Then at that moment, something in the waters begin to emerge...as Gallibon and Zaranga turned around to spot it, out from the waters rose the eel-like monster Eleking Max! Just as Gallibon and Zaranga were about to do something however, then from out of nowhere, dirt exploded in front of Zaranga and Gallibon's area, causing the two to leap back. Zaranga and Gallibon both leaped aways, avoiding the dirt blast. Out from the ground comes out a giant monster that vaguely resembled Red King, but still looks very odd and different; it was Gold King. As Gold King advanced towards the two, a gold chain then lashed out and down against Zaranga and Gallibon's arms, grappling them both. Zaranga and Gallibon were then reeled in by the chain and faced a new monster, this one resembling a punkish-thug/gang leader; Goromaking. As Goromaking threatened the two; Zaranga asked what he, Gold King and Eleking Max were doing there; to which Goromaking explained his plan to them. Now with them knowing, Goromaking then ordered Gold King to kill the two; Zaranga and Gallibon shielded themselves. Just as Gold King was about to strike them however the ground started to shake; Gold King, Gallibon, Zaranga and Goromaking noticed the ground shaking. Out from the dirt blast was Gomora, who had come to save Zaranga and Gallibon; Zaranga was pleased. Zaranga (along with Gallibon) watched as Gomora fought against Goromaking and Gold King, they both spotted Eleking Max rampaging across the city; so Zaranga and Gallibon ran into the city to stop Eleking Max for Gomora. As the two entered Kamata, Zaranga and Gallibon got ready to fight Eleking Max. But then from out of the blue, Disco Megalon appeared to join in on the attack! Disco Megalon fired some Disco Beam against Zaranga; to which Zaranga barely dodged from. Zaranga then shot a fireball against Disoc Megalon, ruining Disco Megalon's suit. As Disco Megalon cleaned his suit, Zaranga rushed towards Disco Megalon and belly rammed against him, sending Disco Megalon flying against a building. As Disco Megalon got back up, he started throwing Disco Bombs at everyone, to which Zaranga rolled away and took cover from. Following the defeats of Goromaking, Gold King, Disco Megalon and Eleking Max; Zaranga celebrated along with Gallibon, cheering. Zaranga then thanked Lucah Whitepaws for helping them and afterwards Zaranga and Gallibon headed off elsewhere. SPRING BREAK Zaranga made a cameo in the RP when she came over to party at TKT Gezora's Spring Break party along with Gamoni, Harpy Gyaos and Kashima C. She as not fond of Garbage Monster's language. She also drank down a whole keg off-screen. Battle in the Middle East Zaranga reappeared to helpt out Death Battle Godzilla in somewhere in the Middle East to fight off Lily Biollante, Snuggles, and Harpy Gyaos. Zaranga fired her fireballs at Harpy Gyaos for a while, but then Neo Jyarumu came in and fought off the rest brutally, especially Death Battle Godzilla. Zaranga did some damage against him by firing her fireballs at him, which did some hits against him, but he was still going strong. When Zaranga tried to bash at Neo Jyarumu however, Lily Biollante grabbed her away with her vines and began to slam her against SophiaGoji. Zaranga and Death Battle Godzilla then soon fired their Fireballs at Lily Biollante, setting her on fire. After Lily Biollante, Neo Jyarumu and Neo Balkzardan left, Zaranga and Death Battle Godzilla were victorious and Zaranga headed elsewhere. Raiga & Zaranga vs. King Ghidorah 1999 Zaranga later briefly appeared to go help out Raiga against King Ghidorah (1999), in where she used her fireballs to do damage against him, though she accidentally hit Raiga at one point. After much more fighting, the two managed to drive out King Ghidorah 1999, leaving Raiga and Zaranga victorious. Jumbo Mecha Zaranga later reappeared somewhere in a Japanese forest, where she woke up during Captain Ghidorah's snowstorm attack. Jumbo Mecha then got up and started attacking; grabbing Zaranga and then throwing her against Captain Ghidorah. Captain Ghidorah was lucky to grab Zaranga in time; Zaranga then helped out in the fight by firing her fireball at Jumbo Mecha. Zaranga fought with PteraMask, Captain Ghidorah and the then newly arrived Baron Bloodsport to try to take down Jumbo Mecha. When Jumbo Mecha began opening fire a bunch of crimson eye lasers, Zaranga danced around to avoid laser fire hitting her. When Jumbo Mecha landed down and did more combat against PteraMask, Baron Bloodsport and Captain Ghidorah; Zaranga then used her Belly Ram against Jumbo Mecha, knocking Jumbo Mecha over and rolling across the ground. As Jumbo Mecha then got back up, Jumbo Mecha then smacked Zaranga, PteraMask, Captain Ghidorah and Baron Bloodsport all across, sending Zaranga and PteraMask flying back the hardest. Zaranga then helped defeat Jumbo Mecha by firing her fireball at it, along with Captain Ghidorah's Gravity Beams, PteraMask's Ptera Fire and Baron Bloodsport's Black Beam, defeating Jumbo Mecha. After Jumbo Mecha flew off and retreated; Zaranga then rubbed her belly and did a victory dance. She then thanked the other three and then took off, waddling aways. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Zaranga appeared briefly in the RP where she was seen walking up and appeared to Vernonn, Zeek, Madarla and Cabron. After seeing the strange four aliens, Redman then appeared. Redman threw his Red Arrow at Vernonn, only for Vernonn to dodge it and head for Zaranga; however Zaranga used her belly to deflect the Red Arrow straight back to Vernonn, hitting him as intended. Zaranga then took off, not wanting to get involved with the fight. Zaranga then met up with TripGoji and Sevengar at the end, greeting the two. Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Zaranga made a cameo at the end of the RP where she waddled to where the fight took place (somewhere in Colorado) and was confused to see all of the beaten up monsters all lying there. Zaranga In Wonderland Zaranga appeared following the defeats of Ooaranya and Dodongo and showed up to fight off Noah, even though she was wary on it. The two glared at each for a while, before then Noah blasted her eye lasers at Zaranga; however Zaranga blocked it with her belly, deflecting the lasers back at Noah. Noah then charged, using her spiked arms against Zaranga. Zaranga then used Belly Ram against Noah, bouncing her back against the trees. Unamused with Zaranga's antics, she then fires missiles around Zaranga's area, although around her and not at her this time around, creating explosions. Zaranga then ran for her life. Noah and Zaranga then fought some more, firing their fireballs and missiles at one another up until then Noah then began to rain down missiles and eye lasers, hurting Zaranga. Zaranga, having no other choice, then decided to run backwards...before then running forwards, completely ramming at Noah with her belly at full speeds, delivering a powerful Belly Ram against Noah. Noah was sent hurdling aways and then crash-landed hard. Now defeated, Noah then flew off, retreating for the time being (plus she also didn't want to lose further to Zaranga). Zaranga roared in victory and then walked aways. Abilities * Rush: Zaranga can run at a moderate speed. * Belly Ram: Zaranga can ram into her opponents with her stomach without do any harm to herself. Her belly is strong and nigh-impenetrable and functions like a wrecking ball and can send even stronger monsters flying/bouncing back aways. Spikes, beams, blades, bombs and missiles also seem to deflect or bounce off from her stomach. * Fireball: Zaranga can fire out fireballs from her mouth. They are at missile strength. * Flight: Zaranga can fly using energy propullution. * Extraordinary Jumper: Zaranga can jump up at high heights. Weaknesses * Temperature Rise: When Zaranga is pregnant, she must go to the sea quickly or else her temperature will rise to the heat of a sun. * Fireworks Scent: Zaranga cannot stand the smell of fireworks. Quotes Trivia *Her name is sometimes mistranslated to as "Salanca". *Zaranga is the first female Ultra kaiju to get a page on WZRP. *She was the only non-Gamoran thus far on "Gamoni's Gang". * Zaranga is Galibon the Destroyer's favorite Ultraman Cosmos kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)